


Changing the Saiyan Race

by JeckParadox



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Battle, Comedy, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after the events of the Buu saga, having left the Earth in the suitable hands of his children and grandchildren, Vegeta decides to make good on an old goal; wishing back the Saiyans and taking his rightful place as King. Unfortunately the only way to go is through the time machine. Vegeta finds himself in a position where he can improve his own childhood, and try to lead his old war-torn civilization to a more peaceful destiny. Along the way he finds himself opposed by his own father, Cooler, and holding the position of Super Saiyan on a planet of... surprising weak, in hindsight, Saiyans.<br/>And in another side of the story, Paragus, accompanied by babies Broly and Kakarot, find their own peaceful life among humans, searching for artifacts called Dragon Balls, on a little world named Earth. </p><p>A comedy/slight parody, don't let the somberness of the first chapter fool you.<br/>The first four chapters are also on fanfiction.net under the same name. </p><p>Not all tags are final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta sighed as he closed the glass dome above him.  His friends, that is, the ones who were still with him, were all outside.

“Dad… are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yep, I’ve been thinking about for a long time… I’m a changed man now, and you guys can protect the Earth without me by now… and after your Mother died… well, you and Bra can take care of yourselves. I don’t have any reason not to try it out.”

“But Dad, consider the implications! You’d be rewriting all of existence, everything we know…”

“Heh, when the other version of you came from the future he changed a lot, but said that nothing changed when he went back home. Don’t worry, nothing will change for you guys… I just need to see if it can work. Otherwise I’ll just be bored for the rest of my retirement.”

“But… bringing back the Saiyans?” Trunks asked with uncertainty. “From what I’ve heard you, Nappa and that other guy, uh, what was his name…”

“Radish.” Goku guessed. “ Or was it just Rad…”

“He was your brother, and he was named Raditz if you must know.” Vegeta smiled. “Heh, I’ll be seeing him again likely… Hey Kakarot do you want me to mess with your childhood? Bring you home to Planet Vegeta, meet your family?”

“Nah, I prefer life how I lived it.” The smiling Saiyan said.  

“But Dad, the Saiyans were…. Well, monsters. You said that they were genociding other planets even before Freeza took control of them.”

“And I’m going to change that. Alright. Bra, are you sure you don’t want to come? I’ll make you Princess of the Saiyans.”

“I’m already the Princess of all Saiyans.”

“Good girl, you sure you won’t come?”

“I’m sure, bon voyage Dad.”         

With that Vegeta nodded, following the pattern Bulma had set for him a few years ago, when he first had the idea after she finished the Time Machine. He was already well into his ‘retirement’ if you could call it that. But a warrior never truly rested. He was contented training during the day at a relaxed pace, and being able to stay with Bulma all night.

 It was an inevitability they were both aware of for a long time, as was Goku and Chi Chi, that Saiyans lived longer and aged slower. Vegeta was out of his prime sure, but besides graying hair and taking more effort to get to the same power levels as he used to, he was fine. Bulma on the other hand was an ordinary human, a genius, but a human. She passed few months before.

And with that Vegeta decided that his life in this world was over. He had acted as one of the guardians of Earth for a long time, and was deserving of a retirement doing whatever he wanted.

And if he wanted to go back in time and conquer the universe, who had the right to stop him?

“Alright then everybody, it was an honor working with you all, except you Yamcha, if things don’t turn out, I’ll come back and buy an island or something. Bye!” And so he pushed the ignition button, sending the capsule flying into the sky, taking one last look at the rather large group of people he had come to trust, and once he was high enough above, the planet he had grown to defend. The planet where he settled down. Soon he would be seeing red skies again, metal sky-scrapers, and angry, crazy, monstrous killers everywhere.

Back home.

Vegeta waited for the ship to get to full speed, and smiled to see Jupiter pass by in flash. And took the chance to scream profanities into space as he passed Uranus.  In less than two minutes he had already left the solar system.

It would be a few hours before he reached the wreckage of planet Vegeta. So he spent time going over his plan, he had written it down a few years ago, hoping to bring Trunks, Bulma, and Bra there to rule over Saiyan kind, be he had found the Dragon Balls couldn’t bring people back to life if they’ve been dead over a year, and discarded the note. But when Bulma decided her retirement program was going to be the Time Capsule, he had begun thinking about it again. He grinned to himself. Wait until his Dad saw him now, a Super Saiyan! Beyond that, he was an ascended Super Saiyan!

-a few hours later-

Vegeta smiled down at the wreckage of Planet Vegeta. He had fond memories of this place. He remembered playing with Tarble in the gardens… until his Dad banished him for being weak. Having cheerful feasts with his family… except when his Father humiliated himself before Freeza or Bills. Fighting Saibamen, making fun of Nappa, hearing that the planet had been blown up….

“I had a really crappy childhood.” Vegeta said out loud. Well, he was going to change that!

He checked his list one last time. “Step 1, make contact with my Dad the day before, step 2, make sure he doesn’t try to kill Paragus and Broly, step 3, make sure Kakarot’s mission isn’t messed with, step 4, kill the heck out of Freeza before he kills my Father, step 5 conquer universe. That covers just about everything.” Vegeta nodded and pressed the tiny yellow button that would send him to the exact moment he had specified. His father wouldn’t try to kill Broly, and Freeza wouldn’t be ready for him until after Bardock returns.

It was perfect. A plan that couldn’t possibly fail.

The Time Capsule glowed impossibly bright for a second before fading out of existence with a whooshing sound.

-Planet Vegeta, seventy-something years in the past-

“What?! The Planet Tazba hasn’t been occupied yet?!” The King growled.

“No Sire, the resistance there is more than what we ever expected, we expect it will take three more days.”

“Three days?!”

“Y-yes sire.”

“Have you forgotten I’ve promised Lord Freeza that we would have the planet ready by tomorrow?!”

“N-no sire. But it will be a full moon in three days there.”

“Get out of my sight.” The King said, beginning to get up from his throne.

“Sire?” The Saiyan messenger began.

“You heard me.” He threw his hand forward as a giant purple beam fired off from his hand, incinerating the messenger and scattering his ashes down the hall, where it would be collected by a janitor to be given an dishonorable burial under the crime of ‘peeving the King’.

“Heheheh, you’re such a brute Vegeta.” The Saiyans in the room turned toward the source of the new voice, their King’s face beginning to show fear. “I really didn’t care about two more days.” He gave a sadistic grin. “Oh well. Too late.”

The small, horned figure walked casually toward King Vegeta, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. He gave another tiny grin. He gave a look at the King’s treasured throne. Above it the trident symbol of the Saiyan race. Covering it a radical flame design. “Mind if I have a seat?”

The King frowned at this petty act of humiliation. Freeza didn’t wait for an answer and simply sat down. Moving slightly until he was comfortable. “Ah, yes, that hits the spot. Very comfy Vegeta.”

The Napoleonic Lord turned casually toward the King, making sure the Saiyan attendants could hear him. “Are we still in agreement about your son?”

The King winced. “Yes. You can… have him.”

“What the heck Dad?!”

Freeza and the King both looked questioningly at the strange spaceship that seemed to have pulled into existence next to them. The Saiyan attendants rushed forward to protect their King, but with an outstretched arm the King stopped them. “I’m sure I and Lord Freeza can handle whatever this is.”

“Yes, I will make the pilot of this vehicle know the consequences of appearing before Lord Freeza uninvited.”

The top of the capsule opened slowly and a man with graying spiky hair, hair familiar to King Vegeta, in strange clothes lifted himself out and landed next to him. His legs quivered slightly as he landed. “Whoah, heh, I wasn’t ready for that, that’s right. Home had almost ten times Earth’s gravity.”

“Who the heck are you?” Freeza asked, beginning to lose his patience.

“The name is Vegeta. You killed my Father. Prepare to die.”

“Vegeta?” Freeza asked, turning toward King Vegeta. “Is this gentleman related to you in any way?”

“I… I don’t know. He looks like he could.”

“Hey, Freeza.”

“That’s Lord Freeza to you you Saiyan trash, why have you come before me unannounced? Oh yes, your Father. I’ve killed a lot of people. Could you jog my memory?”

“Well you actually haven’t yet.”

Freeza blinked.

“It’s complicated, I’m from the future.”

King Vegeta blinked. He turned to a nearby Saiyan guard. “Bring him into the yard and remove his head, I’ll deal with his corpse later, I have things to discuss with Lord Freeza.”

The Saiyan nodded and moved toward (our) Vegeta , only to wince as he was knocked into the nearest wall. “Sorry, but that’s not happening right now. Freeza, if you could hold still a moment.”

Freeza smirked until he realized the time traveler wasn’t in front of him anymore.  “where did he-” Vegeta grabbed both of Freeza’s arms, forcing them behind him. He crushed his tail with his foot and forced him slightly into the ground. “ _You **dare** strike me_?! **Me?!** ” Freeza tried to break free, but Vegeta’s grip was too strong.

“Yep, did it before, gonna do it again.” With that he moved his foot down with extreme speed, crudely chopping Freeza’s tail off.

The Saiyan King couldn’t believe what was happening. This strange man was holding Freeza in place. He was dumbstruck. Freeza, dictator of the universe, capable of blowing up worlds with his finger. Said to have a power level of over a million to King Vegeta’s ten thousand.

And he was being held down by an old man.

“If you’re done staring help me you blasted Monkey!” Freeza shouted. King Vegeta shook his head and fired an Execution beam at the intruder.

Vegeta simply smiled and ripped Freeza out of the ground to act as an Arcosian shield against his father’s beam. King Vegeta tried to pull the beam, but it was too late. It met head on with Freeza’s skull.

Freeza opened his eyes and met King Vegeta’s. “you’re dead meat monkey.” He would have probably said more if the time traveler hadn’t chosen that moment to flip Freeza around in the air.

Future Vegeta then grabbed Freeza’s neck and forced him to look Vegeta in the eyes. He went Super Saiyan in front of him and smiled as Freeza’s face twisted into a look of fear. Freeza began shifting underneath his skin in a last ditch effort to preserve himself.

“Galick.”

“Don’t I’ll give you a planet!”

“Gun.”

“You _blasted, monkey, **trash**_ -” And Vegeta fired the purple wave of ki, incinerating Freeza inside and out.

All the Saiyans in the room were completely silenced as Freeza’s corpse fell to the ground. “Sorry, I would’ve liked to spend a little more time playing with him, but he would have killed you if I waited any longer.” Future Vegeta stated.  

King Vegeta fell to his knees. “We-we’re finally free.” He turned toward the legendary Super Saiyan, the prophesized and actual savior of his race. “Thank you Super Saiyan! Thank you! We are eternally grateful!”

“No, no, it was my pleasure. But still, I expect the feast to be gigantic, this form expends a ridiculous amount of calories.”

“Of course! Prepare a feast immediately for our savior!!”

“Uh, King Vegeta, I’d like to speak to you in private for a few minutes.”

“Certainly!” The King was overjoyed. He could finally rule his people again. They were free! Their golden-haired emerald-eyed savior had returned!

“I need to set down some ground rules.” Or maybe he was just being put under new management.


	2. Chapter 2

King Vegeta watched in slowly building horror as his savior continued to inhale his feast, it had been almost twenty minutes and the Super Saiyan had not said a single word. The King had decided to pay the utmost respect to the older Saiyan. After all, he was the Saiyan messiah, the one who freed the world from Freeza, and someone who was obviously on a tier far above him.

But still, the Super Saiyan had said he would ‘lay down some ground rules’ and then got distracted by the feast. Freeza was dead! It would only be a matter of time before his soldiers showed up, looking for their master. And when they found out it would bring civil war among Freeza’s forces, one that would undoubtedly involve the Saiyan race.

He needed to deal with it immediately, but offending the Super Saiyan might be worse than even offending Freeza… but then, the Super Saiyan wouldn’t threaten the race he was supposed to be the savior of, would he?

King Vegeta realized he was staring, and that the Super Saiyan had stopped eating.

Should he be the one to speak first? “Erm… excuse me, Super Saiyan-”

“Ohh, I apologize. I thought I’d never get all gushy about things like this, but it’s been decades since I’ve eaten Saiyan cooking.” The Super Saiyan interrupted, wiping some blood from his chin.

“Ah, well, we have a pretty grave situation in our hands, Freeza’s death, when the news spreads of it at least, will leave a power vacuum in the Planet Trade Organization and-”

“Oh, yes. I’m sure you guys can handle Freeza’s troops. If I remember correctly some time tomorrow a soldier named Bardock will take them on en masse and win. Only dying to Freeza himself.  Oh yeah! I’m from the future, I may have mentioned that, and I need to tell you a few things- for one don’t mess with Kakarot, second, don’t execute Broly or Paragus… or maybe you should, and then… gah! Morality is confusing. Broly will be insane, Paragus will plot revenge, but that might just be because you tried to kill him… I’m not really sure of the details, I was spending my energy on not getting murdered by him.”

The King blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Ugh. I’m from the future, I’m your son, Prince Vegeta.”

The King’s eyes opened, and a smile appeared on his face. “Y-you mean, you lived? You became the Super Saiyan?!”

“Yeah. Pretty impressive, isn’t it? Though, in my world Freeza blew up the planet along with almost our entire race. And I had to serve Freeza and Zarbon as a slave for years, I genocided countless races and destroyed planets. And then I eventually found a home on a planet I was sent to destroy. I found a rival, a woman, and had morals pounded into me. I’m going to change the Saiyan race. I’m going to change the future to be better for us.”

The King raised an eyebrow at his… son. He turned toward the door. “Would you mind if I left for a minute?”

“Not at all Father.” ‘prince’ Vegeta then continued gorging himself on Saiyan cuisine.

The King made his way outside of the feast hall and was greeted by a huge group of the Saiyan people’s scientists, historians, his own council, religious, and warriors, all wanting to meet the Legendary Super Saiyan.

“Sire, is it true? Did the Super Saiyan descend from the heavens and kill Freezer?” asked the closest, a middle class warrior.

He grabbed the warrior by the chest and lifted him in the air. “Who told you that Lord Freeza is dead?”

“N-no one outside the castle walls knows my Majesty! I promise!”

“On your life or your honor?” The King asked, a grave question.

“Both sir.”

The King nodded and tossed him to the side. “No one may meet with the Super Saiyan yet, but I can tell you one thing-” he paused for dramatic effect. “-he bears the name ‘Vegeta’!”

The Saiyans immediately backed away from the King, their faces slowly building awe.

“Not me you dolts! Do I look holy, no! But… he is a distant member of my family. The Super Saiyan is of royal blood. As if there would ever be any doubt.” He silenced their questions with a swipe of his hand. “Now then, onto grave matters. While the tyrant himself is dead, we still have to deal with his flagship and his army stationed here. We’ll need nothing less than a complete takeover of the local Planet Trade Organization. And we’ll need to do it quickly, before word gets out to Cooler or Cold.”

“At your orders sire!” Every Saiyan in the room announced.

“Now, we must come up with an excuse for Freeza not showing up, and an excuse to surprise Zarbon and Dodoria.”

With that the curtain separating the feasting room from them moved to the side as Vegeta, still full Super Saiyan, walked out. Immediately he was surrounded by the warriors challenging him, the scientists studying him, and the religious proclaiming how he would conquer the universe.

“Hey, get away from me!” And they immediately cowered at the back of the room. “Seriously, I need to speak with the King about the Planet Trade Organization. There’s quite a few backlashes that might come from killing Freezer.”

“They don’t know yet Super Saiyan.”

“Who doesn’t know?”

“Freeza’s men, they aren’t aware you came, or that you killed him.”

“Oh, should we go up to Freeza’s ship? Perhaps rescue _your son_? From the slavery you sold him into recently?”

“Of course, come on! I need a team of my greatest Elites, we’ll  rush to his flagship, kill everyone, rescue my son, and sabotage it’s communicator, and leave it to crash someplace far, farrr away. That should be enough to draw Cold and Cooler away from us.”

“Nah, I want his ship.” Vegeta smirked. “There are a few places I’d like to get to quickly.”

“You can’t be serious, if we don’t cover this up the entire Planet Trade Organization will come down on our heads!” The King shouted.

“And I’m saying we can handle them, we’re the Saiyan race! A Race of warriors! A race of proud fighters! We’ll fight them gladly!” He turned to the awed Saiyans filling the room. “Won’t we?”

They began cheering, flocking around the Saiyan prince and carrying him off on their backs. “Wait, release me you idiots- I said **put me down**!” they dropped him, Vegeta glared at one of the scientists, sending him running off.

The King put a hand to his head. “Someone get him and drag him back here. No one can know the Super Saiyan has come yet.” He turned to his son from the future. “So, you think we can handle the entire organization?”

“Sure! Freeza was already afraid of us, now we just need to band together and show Cooler and Cold not to mess with us, if need be I’ll fight them myself. I’m sure that the rest of you could handle the rest of the Organization’s troops. With some intense training even low-class Saiyans can achieve strength surpassing the Ginyu force.”

At this the Saiyans present gaped. Vegeta raised an eyebrow before remembering his past contempt at low-class Saiyans. He began laughing. “All Saiyans, low class and high are capable of attaining power levels so high they can’t be measured with even the most powerful scouters, a low class friend of mine for example surpassed people with supposed power levels above a million.”

They were silent at this. King Vegeta began growling. He took Vegeta closer to himself and harshly whispered “Are you trying to start a rebellion?!”

“What? What are you even talking about?”

“Spouting this crap about low class Saiyans surpassing high class. It’s strictly forbidden!”

“Forbidden? Heh, Father, I’m older than you now. And stronger, heck, I’m probably stronger than you right no-” Vegeta blinked. “Oh crap. I’m still off planet.”

“What do you mean- oh.” King Vegeta said. Remembering his plans of rescuing his son tomorrow.

“You remember that you sold your son to maniacs and all you say is ‘oh’?” Vegeta asked sourly.

King Vegeta pulled him aside once again. Whispering to him once more, trying to pull away from the eyes of the other leaders of the Saiyan world. “Can you please stop attacking my authority in front of them?!”

Vegeta looked to the side. “What? You actually care what these fellows think?”

“Didn’t I teach you to recognize the importance of court?”

“Oh, I stopped caring about that after almost all the Saiyans were wiped out and I had to train every day and do slave labor for Zarbon.”

“Well that’s not going to happen anymore, so you need to start respecting me in front of the nobles, and learning the delicacies of the court… you’ll probably need to start studying our religion as well… ugh, so much to do, you’ve changed everything Vegeta. The Saiyan race will never be the same.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

-later that night, Freeza’s flag ship-

Zarbon was reclining in his throne, looking at Freeza’s empty seat nervously. He glanced at Dodoria’s seat, he still wasn’t back yet from taking care of Bardock at Kanassa. At the moment he was in charge of the vessel.

He was in charge. He could always strand Freeza on the planet, kill everyone aboard, and fly as fast as he could to another galaxy. And be done with it all.

Done with the killing, done with the fear, done with fighting. Just him, his hair, maybe Dodoria, and all the time in the universe.

That is until Cold killed him for stranding Freeza.

No, better to wait, to be complacent, to look for opportunities. Someone might depose of Freeza someday. And then he could grovel under that person and hopefully they’d be better than Freeza. Heaven knows it’d be difficult to be worse.

A panel nearby beeped as it signaled that Dodoria’s pod was approaching the planet. That’s strange. Lord Freeza should be back by now. Zarbon moved over to the video-phone and called Freeza’s scouter.

-at the castle-

Maiz, a young Saiyan girl who had been working as a maid at Castle Vegeta for six years, was making her usual rounds when a distinct beeping came from the Royal Hall. She knew how much his Highness hated the scouters ring tone, so it was strange that no one had turned it off yet. She walked in and looked with distaste at the burning corpse on the carpet.

Probably someone that had peeved King Vegeta off for the last time. It happened quite often at the Castle, but usually the Castle’s grave keeper took care of it. The corpse wasn’t fresh.

But it’s scouter was still ringing. Sighing Maiz bent down and grabbed the scouter off the corpse and placed it over her ear. It was the newest model, very expensive. She answered the incoming call.

“Hello whoever you are, sorry but the person you’re calling is dead, killed by King Vegeta himself. If you’d like to take ownership of the body come down here to the castle before the grave keeper comes to pick him up.”

She heard a girlish shriek on the other end of the line. Wincing she gulped. Putting on the most sympathetic voice she could. “I’m sorry for your loss miss, was he your Husband?”

“Wha- no, nothing like that, of course not! Perish the thought! Kill the thought! Drown the thought with fire!”

“Hey- hey, sorry, I didn’t know you were a guy- uh, not that there’s anything really wrong with that but-”

“No! Stop talking, please, I ugh… do you know whose scouter this is?”

The voice sounded really scared. “Uh.. no? The corpses’?”

“C-could you identify him?”

“Okay, he’s not a Saiyan, I know that much. Three toes, five fingers, horns, he’s kinda short… has a long tail… shoulder pads built.. into his body.. oh God, this Freeza!” She shuddered, backing away slowly from the corpse, tears streaking down her face and her body shivering. “H-he’s dead… he’s finally dead.”

“A-are you sure?!”

She gulped and hesitantly walked back over to the corpse. She slowly pressed two fingers to his neck. “Oh my God.”

“W-what?”

“He still has a pulse! The King didn’t finish him!!”

“KILL HIM! KILL HIM WHILE HE’S DOWN! YOU’LL BE A HERO! I’LL FREAKING MARRY YOU JUST KILL HIM DEAD!”

“How?! He’s burned inside and out and he’s still not dead!”

“Take off his head! Chop him to pieces! Incinerate him to ashes!!”

“I-” the Saiyan girl gulped. “I’ll do it! F-for my people.”

She focused all her ki in her arm and created a large energy sphere, and with a roar she forced it down of Freeza’s neck. There was barely a bruise. “I-I can’t do it. I can’t even hurt him…”

“J-just wait there, I’ll follow your coordinates, or get as many people as you can and just start whaling on his neck!”

“Wait, who’s calling?”

“Er… Zarbon.”

“You know, if he wakes up he’ll kill you for saying that…”

“Saiyan girl, if he wakes up. He’ll kill everyone.”

Maiz took another breath of air, not realizing she was holding it in. “Y-yeah… good point.”

“Oh! I have an idea, just stay on the line, Dodoria should be landing by now.”

“D-dodoria is coming here?” The girl asked weakly.

“Just. Stay. There.”

“Yessir.” She whispered before the scouter disconnected.

-In the Noble’s room-

“Good Saiyans of Planet Vegeta, thank you for coming to this emergency court.”

The room was filled with almost a hundred High-Class Saiyans of noble or wealthy families, the leaders of different provinces of the planet. No one in the room had a power level below 500. “First of all, know that the reason I’m locking the doors, removing your scouters, and putting down a force field around the castle isn’t the reason you’re thinking of.”

“You’re going to kill us all?!”

“You declared war on Freeza?!”

“A meteor is going to hit the planet and leave an unknown number of our children stranded off planet with no idea of what happened?!”

“What-” King Vegeta blinked. “No, well, okay, maybe the first is plausible, and the second is kind of true but…” The nobles gaped at the King who had just threatened to kill them in the future. “Er… anyway.” The King said, brushing the matter aside for a later time. “This news can’t leave the castle yet…” Vegeta looked nervously at the high class men. “The Super Saiyan has returned, and his first act of glory was dispatching Freeza!”

The room was deafened by a roar of cheering from the Saiyans, who fell to their knees praying, hugging, firing blasts at the ceiling. Then came the calls begging to meet him, to fight him, to have him marry their daughters, to ally with their specific family.

“Please, please, contain yourselves! The Great Super Saiyan is resting at the moment. We must decide what to do with the news that Freeza is dead, should we rebel? Or should we hide that we killed him and crash his ship somewhere else?”

The Saiyans began a debate that I won’t bore you with, even if they were all hard-boiled warrior-politicians, it was still a political debate, and they had a rule against murder or grievous wounding in the Noble Room. 

Eventually it culminated to the question of one aging Saiyan warrior named Rhubarb. “Well, will the Saiyan race hide and weasel out of the consequences for the glory of their greatest figure, or will it proudly claim victory over its conqueror, like a warrior would?”

King Vegeta frowned at the old man, who was now grinning madly. “Where is Freeza’s corpse? We should encase it in gold and preserve it so that future generations can spit on their former conqueror.” Rhubarb continued.

Vegeta frowned and looked at his fingers for a second. Where did he have Freeza’s corpse taken? He blinked as he realized that it was still in his throne room. “Damn. Come on, let’s go, we need to take care of the body…” He looked over the nobles one last time. “Are you all ready for this war?”

“We are Saiyans!” They proudly cried. “We are a race of warriors!”

King Vegeta found himself grinning from his excitement. “Yes. We are. How could I have forgotten. We will announce the death of Freeza and rally an attack on all nearby Planet Trade stations.”

Rhubarb laughed once again before floating out on his hover pod. “After all, how could we possibly fail with the Legendary Super Saiyan leading us?”

King Vegeta grumbled under his breath as the other Saiyans cheered for his ‘son’.

-The throne room-

Maiz waited patiently for Dodoria or Zarbon to show up. She had managed to stop her nerves, and she had gathered a large amount of ki to attack Freeza with if she needed to.  Eventually the scouter turned back on, startling her and making her release a blast at Freeza. Burning him even more, but not killing him even still.

“What?!” Maiz cried into the scouter.

“This is Dodoria. I can’t get in. Open the door or I’ll knock it down.”

“O-of course sir!” She flew through the doors, charging down to the main entrance. Normally there were six Saiyan guards posted there at any one time. But today there was close to forty. She growled at the men. “Open the door!”

One of them stepped forward, ki blast already taking shape in his hand. “Orders from the King are that it stays closed now desist or I’ll incinerate your clothes with extreme prejudice Maiz.”

Maiz blinked. “Ugh. Falfa, how many times do I need to tell you, I’m not interested. Besides, Dodoria is out there.”

Falfa blinked. “What?”

“Let him in or he’ll break in. He’s talking over the scouter right now.”

“Yup. Hi.” Dodoria said through the exposed scouter.

The Saiyan soldiers blinked. “But, if the King was expecting Dodoria, then wouldn’t he have said something?”

“Freeza’s beaten, the King doesn’t want Dodoria to know, so he put you guys here to slow him down, but since Dodoria already knows there’s no point in you wasting your lives, now open the doors.” The maid said slowly, speaking to Alfa like a child.

The Saiyan warriors cheered for a few seconds before realizing what that implied. “All out war.”

“Yep, now let Dodoria in.”

“And you want to work with Dodoria?”

“He’s here to do the finishing blow. Actually, you guys would help too. Now get up there and start beating up Freeza while he’s still out.”

The Saiyans were dumbfounded, unable to come out of their shock.

“Get to the throne room. Now. Freeza, knocked out and injured?” And with that forty whooping Saiyan warriors rushed to the throne room.

Maiz flew quickly to the entrance and pried apart the two heavily decorated doors. Revealing Dodoria, covered in red blood, and a force field.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Turn it off. Now.”

“Uhm… I’m not sure how to do that.”

“Then I’ll break it.” And Dodoria swung at the field, causing a noticeable crack. He punched it again, and again. Finally he growled and fired a giant burst of energy from his palm point blank on the shield, shattering it. “Take me there.”

“It’s right up the stairs, just follow the scouter after those guards. I need to go get something.” And with that she bursted across the sky.

-The throne room-

Freeza groaned as forty Saiyans constantly kicked him, slammed him with their fists, fired ki blasts, and did one finishing move after the other. He couldn’t move, he was in incredible pain, and he couldn’t build up enough energy to float, let alone strike back. Was he going to die? Beaten by the Super Saiyan and finished by a hoard of dirty monkeys attacking him with their puny fists? He could barely open his eyes, and when he did he saw the forty guards stop their attack before the entire court of Noble Saiyans.

King Vegeta looked down upon the pitiable form of their former dictator. “**** him up.” He said simply, charging an execution beam.

But as the beam released and got Freeza in his chest another thought came up. “But save his head. I want to dip it in molten gold and hang it over my throne.”

The Saiyans cheered and suddenly he had forty guards and a hundred-something high class Saiyans attacking him with everything they could.

Dodoria then burst in, and Freeza entertained the thought that his loyal soldier had come to save him. That’s right Dodoria, charge the attack to wipe out all the monkeys and…  Freeza cursed him as the giant blast headed toward his face.

-twenty minutes of brutality later-

“I’m back!” Maiz called. The King looked at the maid carrying the giant battle axe with exasperation. The axe was one he recognized.

“Is that… the legendary Tufflecrusher?!”

“Yes! Wielded by my grandmother Korn in the last waves of the Great Saiyan-Tuffle war, I will use this axe to deal the final blow on our former conqueror!”

“I’m the King! I should be allowed to do the last strike!”

Maiz wasn’t listening however, and merely smiled sadistically at Freeza’s unbelieving face as she lifted the ten meter tall axe. She brought it down as fast as she could, slamming through the floor in less than an instant.

She lifted it again as the Saiyans crowded around Freeza. Who was now groaning with a large bruise in his neck.

“How in the heck isn’t he dead yet?” King Vegeta cried hopelessly.

“Just need a few more swings.” Maiz said confidently. “I think I can see a crack on his neck.”

“Your axe needs polishing.” Dodoria said. “But keep slamming it down on his neck, we’ll keep firing, it has to whittle him down eventually.”

Rhubarb walked forward. “Perhaps we could call the Super Saiyan away from his rest to kill Freeza? He’d get mad if he found out he hadn’t finished the battle.”

“He’ll be fine. We don’t need him to fight a barely living Freeza.”

And they continued their beating for the next hour, collapsing the throne room’s floor and making headway on the plaza floor. Zarbon had finally arrived and found a literal crowd of Saiyans rushing with all their might to deal as much damage to Freeza as possible. The news had finally gotten out and Saiyans from all over were either running as far away as possible from the castle or toward the castle.

King Vegeta managed to shut down the planet’s scouter line, so the rest of the Planet Trade Organization wouldn’t find out until someone somewhere actually checked if Planet Vegeta still had a signal.

And as such Freeza soldiers all over the planet fled from the capital cities, and with Saiyans from all over Vegeta gathered together to beat down Freeza, a new holiday was created. One that would be remembered and respected for generations.

Beat Up Freeza Day. Or for short, Beat Day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zarbon and Dodoria looked upon the wreckage of the Castle from above, the countless cheering Saiyans, children, women, Saiyans of all classes. Banded together, unanimous in their unbelievable hatred of Lord Freeza.  

Zarbon shuddered to think of what they were doing with their Lord’s mangled corpse.

Dodoria imagined the same thing and grinned.

King Vegeta was inside the Noble Room in front of a holographic model of the area around Planet Vegeta. He was absolutely swamped, everything was happening too quickly for him. The nobles around him bickered whether to show the masses the Super Saiyan. King Vegeta had ordered a planet-wide space-vehicle shut down, any attack ball or ship that tried to take off were shot down by Saiyans, effectively stranding all of Freeza’s troops planetside. The only ones that still had to be dealt with were the ones aboard Freeza’s ship. Luckily even they weren’t that much of a threat. The Ginyu force were far away, the only ones aboard were his assistants and the ship’s crew. And his army of mooks, but a few Saiyans with a power level of over nine thousand would be enough to handle them. King Vegeta compiled a list in his head. Only about a hundred or so Saiyans had a power level above 3000. Himself and his son included. 

He considered turning the scouter network back on. His son or Nappa would definitely call soon after Vegeta finished his assignment. And they would know something was wrong. Then they’d call Freeza and the whole Empire would _know_ something was wrong.  His thought’s were interrupted by his ‘son’ from the future. Vegeta the Super Saiyan. Immediately the nobles dropped their extremely important work to fawn over the old man and continue their assault of favors.

“Hello, planet in jeopardy here?!” King Vegeta called across the room.

“Yes, listen to your King, I’ll still be here after this whole mess is wrapped up.”

The nobles grumbled and began slowly drifting back to their work. Future Vegeta made his way to the map and took a seat next to King Vegeta. “You’re presence here is distracting the nobles.”

“Oh well.”

King Vegeta growled slightly. “Excuse me, but you’re presence here, while I am grateful that you killed Freeza, actually, no. You didn’t kill him, you _almost_ killed him. It took a gathering a large chunk of the world population to finally sever his head.” King Vegeta smiled. “But still, despite that contribution, we could have met in secret and planned this whole thing out better.”

“I could go back in time and meet you even earlier if you want.”

“Y-you could?”

“Yep. But in this world I’d simply leave. And you already told everyone that I’m here.”

The King frowned. “Hmph.”

“Well, can I reveal myself to my adoring masses now?”

“We don’t need any more distractions time traveler. You can blow up your own ego after we deal with the Planet Trade Organization. Until then, stay in the gardens, feast, learn up on our religion. If you want entertainment I can go recruit a harem for you or organizes a small tournament but- why are you blushing?”

Vegeta realized he was blushing and cleared his throat turning away. “Th-that won’t be necessary D- er, King Vegeta. I uh.. well… urgh. N-never mind.”

The King raised an eyebrow. “Ve- er, Super Saiyan have you never-?”

“Of course I have. I’m older than you, I have my own kids and grandkids now.” He grumbled beneath his breath. “It’s just.. well don’t call me a romantic or anything, but I believe in mating for life.”

“Huh. Wait… you said in your world all the Saiyans were dead, so how did you…” King Vegeta’s eyes widened. “Hybrids?” He asked slowly “From a Prince?! It’s an insult to our line!”

“Hey, I was in control of my own life. Beside, my grandsons could incinerate you with a thought, Saiyan-Earthling hybrids are insanely strong.”

“It doesn’t matter how stro- okay, it does. But it’s not worth tainting our lineage!”

“Are you calling my children taints?!”

“What if I am?” The King growled.

Vegeta’s golden hair started glowing even brighter, blue lightning crackling around his body. The nobles looked on in fear and awe as their King argued with the Legendary Super Saiyan.

“Pick up your scouter.” Vegeta said simply.

The Kin growled and put it on, turning it on.

“Read my power level.”

“Fine.” The King looked at the number as it began calculating.

“I’m keeping it level, so the scouter shouldn’t burst into flames on your ear.”

The King watched as the scouter continued for longer and longer to calculate the power level. It was well past the time it would take to calculate something in the thousands. He was already in the hundred thousands? No. Too long for even that. He was sure it would have passed a million by now.

“Should I lower it a bit? Not too patient, are you? I’m curious too.”

Finally the number stopped. “Tuh… two…”

“Two what?”

“Two hundred eighty…”

The other Saiyans were listening with interest now.

“Two hundred eighty million.” King Vegeta said in almost a whisper. He was only ten thousand himself.

They gasped. Backing up from Vegeta with pure fear now, he was far more powerful than Freeza, Cold, or Cooler, even by the largest estimates of their full power.

One of the Saiyan nobles growled. “Impossible. That power level is impossible!”

The King and the Super Saiyan looked on the burly noble. “You doubt the words of your King?! Look for yourself.” He tossed the scouter to him.

“I don’t need to look, I know it’s impossible. This is all a fancy ruse, isn’t it? You got lucky with Freeza, and now you’re using the legend of the Super Saiyan to gain even more power, eh Vegeta?!”

“Kabbaga stand down. Your words are treasonous.”

“Feh, it’s golden hair dye and a fancy hologram.” Kabbaga dismissed. “I remember when we were all fighting against the Tuffle, you led us then in battle, and we got glory and honor under your command. But when we finally won you started grabbing more and more power, ruining any chances for democracy, destroying constitutions that didn’t give you enough power, creating puppet institutions to just get you more and more power. And when the Arcosians showed up you signed us up for slavery to Freeza!!” He was roaring now. “And now you’re using our legends and a lucky shot to grab even more power for yourself!!!” King Vegeta growled and started charging an execution beam. “It doesn’t matter if you kill me Vegeta! My words have been heard! The Saiyans in this room, no matter how blindly they trust you, or how deep their loyalty is, they’ve heard my words! They know I’m right!”

King Vegeta fired at Kabbaga’s head, and looked with shock as Future Vegeta held out a finger, holding back the entirety of the blast with only the ki being pushed from the finger. “Well, Kabbaga, was it? Let me tell you something.” He started walking forward, grinning madly. The beam was still being held back, but it fluctuated with every step. “I tried for years to become a Super Saiyan, I actually left the planet when I was but a child with that as my only goal, and I’ve only returned to have fun and spend my retirement here. I don’t know anything about the Saiyan religion, I don’t know what to do, or rather, what I’m expected to do. And frankly, there’s no one on this entire planet I have to listen to. I’m not helping King Vegeta, he’s entertaining me.”

“Y-You’re going to be just like Freeza, aren’t you?!”

“I don’t know, maybe, eventually. In some ways.” Vegeta frowned at being compared to the nightmare of his childhood. “But I’m not going to dictate you, that’s _his_ job.” He said, pointing at the King. “I’m here for the ride. I’m here to help however I can and have fun without exerting myself.” Vegeta stepped forward, still balancing the beam, which had now converged into a blob of destructive energy, on his finger. “With that said Kabbaga, the King might be everything you just said, but I _am_ the Super Saiyan.” He flexed his finger and the energy from the execution beam evaporated.

Vegeta stepped away from the shivering Saiyan noble, stretching and yawning. “I’m going outside. I’m going to fly around the planet a few times, relive some old memories. Contact me telepathically when you’ve got your plan.”

“Telepathically?”

“Oh yeah, nobody can do that here…” Vegeta put a finger to his forehead and let out a burst of ki at everyone in the room. “Just do that when you want to contact me.”

And without another word the prince of all Saiyans flew out the nearest window, shooting across the sky in a golden flash.

King Vegeta’s fears were confirmed by the screams and cheers of the Saiyans outside. “Well, let’s get back to work. Oh yeah, Kabbaga?”

“Y-yes?” He said, still in a cold sweat from Vegeta’s glare.

“The Legendary Super Saiyan has implied that he wants to spare you, but the next time you speak out like that I’m going to pull off your tail and gag you with it.”

“Y-yes King Vegeta.”

-nursery-

Paragus sat, waiting by the window, listening to the crying of the Saiyan babies across the wall. He had to know. It was this sudden chaos alone that had kept him.

He got up as he sensed movement in the other room, and he shot up, ready to strike. He watched as two aliens under Freeza’s command walked into the nursery. He froze up as they moved toward Broly, but let out a sigh of relief as they picked up the Saiyan babe next to him, Bardock’s son.

He had read the scouter reading. His son, less than a week old, already had a power level of ten thousand. Close to King Vegeta’s himself. He had heard of such cases before. King Vegeta had executed any baby with that condition, and eliminated any knowledge of their birth. But he wasn’t going to let it happen. His son was going to be a wonderful warrior someday.

His thoughts were interrupted by conversation between the two.

“Did you tell Vegeta about the children?”

“Yeah, it’s ironic how they’re in the same batch. Even in next door cribs.” He said. Paragus’ blood ran cold as the doctor picked up Broly as well.

“So, what did he say?”

“He said he couldn’t let it bother him at the moment, that he’d deal with Broly later. As for Kakarot, he had very specific instructions.”

“Yeah?”

“Apparently his attack ball is the only space-faring vehicle that’s allowed to go out.”

The doctor next to him was silent for a moment, setting Broly back down again. “Do… you believe in what the Saiyans are saying?”

“The return of their god, or the death of Freeza?”

“They go hand in hand really.”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“But why else would they gather in such numbers?”

“Maybe they only _think_ it’s their Super Saiyan, and they only _think_ Freeza’s dead.”

“As opposed to there being a glowing blond Saiyan who happened to hit Freeza the moment he wanted to take a nap?”

“…Yes?”

“Yeah… sure.”

“So where’s Kakarot going?”

“Somewhere called Eyarth.”

“It’s earth, seriously. It’s like calling Meat mee-at, or calling planet Cold colida or something. It’s very clearly the word earth as in dirt.”

“Whatever. That’s where he’s going, even with his average power level he should be able to handle himself pretty well there. The full moon comes really quickly there, it actually occurs so often they can tell what time of the month it is just by looking up.”

“Yep, but it’s supposedly really life-filled. There are plants everywhere, millions of animals, and billions of people with power levels of ten or less.”

Paragus’s eyes widened.

“Yep, and just think, this attack ball is going to be the only one to leave the planet for who knows how long.”

“maybe we should go along with Kakarot, who knows when these Saiyans will start massacring all the foreigners Freeza brought with him. These guys are too filled with celebration right now, but soon they’ll start killing everyone involved with Freeza.”

The two doctors looked at Kakarot and the attack ball, considering the possibility of leaving the planet. “But… why is King Vegeta authorizing only this one launch? If they killed Freeza why would they still send babies to other planets? And why Kakarot in particular, why Earth?”

“Stop stalling. If… you want to go in, I’ll allow it. But as for me, I’m staying here.”

“But they could turn on us any second!”

“I’m a doctor, not a soldier, I’ve done nothing but help these Saiyans when they come home in injured, my only shame is that I have to watch them kill their own strong ones. Like Broly. But I’m done with that now. Go on Charl.”

“N… nah. I’m staying too.”

They shared a hug and walked back to the launch controls. Paragus considered the possibilities and took a breath, breaking through the glass, grabbing Broly by the foot, and jumping into the Attack Ball as it closed. He picked up the still-crying Kakarot and placed him in his left arm, Broly in his right, as the ship was launched from the surface. The two doctors watched, dumbstruck, as they saw the Attack Ball blaze into the sky.

“Sh-should we tell anyone?”

“… Let’s keep it to ourselves for now.”

-in space-

Bardock was engulfed in his visions of destruction. He could see the end of the world by Cooler’s hand, in the far future. He had always expected that Freeza would be the one to do it. But the psychic powers he got from Kanassa wouldn’t lie to him, he was sure of it.

He saw his son, all grown up on another world, and a few others, all glowing brightly, all radiating strength. All fighting Cooler.

Freeza’s brother would eventually destroy the Planet Vegeta.

Bardock hissed as he gripped a particularly bad wound in his shoulder. Imagining ripping Dodoria apart he managed to stay awake through the pain and the Attack Ball’s hibernating agents.

“Tora… Fasha… Borgos… Shugesh. I will avenge you. Freeza will pay for his betrayal, Dodoria will pay for what he did to us. I will avenge us…” He drifted slowly under the hibernation chemicals and his tortured visions.

But it went away the moment he sensed the ki of his son. Bardock smiled. Sensing ki was a rare ability for Saiyans, he had been near ten thousand the last time he checked, he was sure that after recovering from these wounds he’d be stronger that King Vegeta. He frowned, knowing what happened to most Saiyans that approached the ten thousand mark. Had King Vegeta ordered his death?

His train of thought was burst as he sensed what else was in the pod. Paragus! His commander, a middle class Saiyan. And finally, the third life form inside, a mere baby like Kakarot, but his power level somehow exceeded Bardock’s.

He was tempted to open the pod to speak with him, but there was no sign that Paragus would have stopped for him. And beside simple curiosity, why should Bardock care? He didn’t care about Kakarot. He had shown just about the same amount of attention to Raditz and Turles, and he knew that they turned out fine.

Well… ‘fine’ was a strong word. ‘Still alive despite’ might be closer.

He trusted Paragus to take care of Kakarot. Paragus was immensely loyal to the Saiyan race, and considering how excited he was when Paragus found out Kailan was pregnant, he liked kids, so he could trust Paragus to take care of Kakarot wherever they were going.

He felt himself falling asleep. “No! Stop being reassured! You don’t give a crap about your own son, so keep on brooding about revenge so you can stay awake Bardock!” He shouted at himself.

-a few minutes later-

The Attack Ball hit the landing pad, and two Saiyans and the alien in charge of the Attack  Ball field, rushed over to the pod, opening the door and catching the peacefully sleeping Bardock as he slid out of his chair.

“Look at these wounds, looks like Planet Meat messed him up. Where do you think the rest of his team is?”

With that Bardock started up again, surprising the two Saiyans that were supporting him.  “M-my team… D-dodoria betrayed us… murdered them all in cold blood, beat me up, left me for dead, cocky @#$% didn’t even bother destroying all the attack balls on the planet before leaving.”

“R-really?”

“Yes. And I promise you, random stranger, no matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, no matter how far I have to go! I _will_ find him and I **will** kill him!”

“He’s at the castle.”

“Well that was easy. Heal me so I can kill him.”

“Y-yes sir, Captain Bardock.”

-Castle Vegeta-

Zarbon reclined in a chair in the noble room. He looked over the crowds flying around like flies, blotting out the almost eternally waning moon.  He frowned at his partner messily eating from an abandoned noble’s plate. He wasn’t used to being ignored.

On Freeza’s ship he was either being watched by his Lord, Freeza waiting for him to mess up badly enough that he’d have an excuse to kill him, or by the lower ranked crew or soldiers, watching Zarbon so that he doesn’t kill them. He looked at Dodoria, frowning. His longest time comrade was no comfort. Well, that was a lie. Zarbon had lost purpose in his life, and then he gravitated toward Dodoria.

What did this say about him? Zarbon shook his head and tossed away the thought. Dodoria and his vulgar ways are familiar, but that’s about it. He didn’t know anyone on this planet, and frankly didn’t want to. After all, less than a day ago he had advised Freeza to kill all of the Saiyans on Vegeta. He frowned to think of what would happen if they ever found out. He easily had twice the power of anyone on the planet, with exception to the Super Saiyan and Dodoria.

His brooding was interrupted by the Saiyan girl that had the battle axe earlier. He looked her up and down, and concluded that while her red robes matched her personality, they completely clashed with her green head band, which wasn’t fashionable in the slightest given her hair style. “What do you want?”

“I’m Maiz.”

“And?”

“She botherin’ you Zarbon?” Dodoria asked, hunger in his voice.

“No, not yet.” Zarbon answered simply. “I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

“I’m the one who answered your call earlier, the one who told you Freeza was almost dead?”

“Oh.” Zarbon blinked, remembering what he said. “Ohh.”

“Were you serious?” She asked with a little grin.

“Of course not, I was panicking. And desperate.  And panicking.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. The other girls would’ve been jealous.”

“That’s your only motive, to make other girls jealous?”

“Nah, I just wanted to check whether you were serious or not.”

“Well I’m not, stop bothering me.”

“So she _is_ bothering you.” Dodoria said, getting to his feet and picking up the carving knife on the plate.

She fired a beam at the knife, melting it. Dodoria roared and charged at her, knocking her to the opposite wall and teleporting next to her with a fork. “Been a while since I’ve eaten Saiyan.” He said sadistically.

“Stop it Dodoria, you’re going to make me throw up.” Zarbon shouted, not getting up from his seat.

“Ah, you’re no fun Zarbon.”

“Then why don’t you go somewhere else.”

Dodoria let out a humph and dropped the girl. She teleported behind him and created a sphere of energy she promptly tried to shove into his ear.

“That’s it! I’m going to kill you!” He roared, punching her through the wall and jumping after her.

“Darn it Dodoria! Don’t cause a scene, you’ll bring waves of them down on us!”

“Then we’ll just have to start a massacre.” Dodoria said, bearing a mad, grim, smile.

Maiz got up a few feet away and jumped at Dodoria again before he flicked her away. “We both might as well be Freeza and Cooler! None of these guys mean anything to us!”

“What about the Super Saiyan?” Zarbon asked, beginning to panic as Maiz cried out from another strike. “Stop it Dodoria, control yourself!”

“Freeza aint here no more!” the pink monstrosity growled, beginning to chuckle. “There’s nobody holding me back!”

Zarbon put his foot down and jumped at Dodoria, knocking him to the side before he could land another strike on Maiz. “Darn it Dodoria, I’m stronger than you, listen to me when I tell you to do something you oaf!” He turned on his scouter. “You’re 22,000. I’m 24,000. It’s that simple.”

“And she’s only a thousand. So what? Why should I stop when I can rampage to my heart’s content? Come on Zarbon, cut loose a little, have fun, drink, turn into a giant lizard, whatever!”

Zarbon growled, his muscles bulging, his face being pushed out by his bones, and a monstrous voice came out. “You want the beast?! You get the beast!” He roared before tackling Dodoria to the ground.

-Castle Vegeta-

King Vegeta frowned as the aid came to deliver the last hour’s events. Zarbon and Dodoria had leveled a city block, Bardock was in emergency care, Paragus, his son, and Bardock’s son had escaped in the one pod that had been somehow exempted from his space travel ban, and the Super Saiyan was apparently taking a tour of the planet, with a large percentage of the planet’s population following him wherever he went.

This day had been one disaster after another.

“It couldn’t possibly get any worse.” He said to himself out loud.

-an unknown quadrant, several million miles away-

“Lord Cooler?”

“Yes Salza? What is it? I have stuff to do today, I have fifteen planets to destroy by noon!”

“It eez about your brother.”

“Freeza, what has that spoiled brat gotten himself into now?”

“You know that transmitter he haz in hiz scouter that sends out an alarm if he dies? Well, it went off.”

Cooler’s face was one of utter sadistic glee. “Where?!”

“Planet Vegeta.”

**_“I freaking called it!!”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

“Now then son, we don’t want to act too hastily, do we?”

“Of course not Father, but we can’t exactly allow them to go without punishment. I don’t really care that Freeza’s dead, but having them remain alive after committing the act is an insult on the entire Arcosian race!” Cooler growled. “Permission to destroy planet Vegeta?”

“Granted.” His father said simply. “Honestly, I’d prefer it that way. Just blast it from orbit, heck, we could build enough of a beam here and just send it spiraling toward Vegeta. They’d never see it coming, with no way to retaliate.”

“But that’s the coward’s way out.” Cooler protested. “I want to face this Super Saiyan and beat him to pieces.”

“And get killed like he was? Feh, I’d rather just find his cold, already dead, body from space after clearing away the wreckage of the planet.”

“Dad! We’re talking about my honor here!”

“And I’m trying to be practical. Now, son, think realistically for a second.” Cold pulled up a program of the planet. “This is planet Vegeta, three minutes ago, see how there’s no giant craters, and that it’s still there, there’s not even much storm activity. This means Freeza never got the chance to rampage in anything beyond his second form.”

“And?”

“Which means that this theoretical Super Saiyan managed to kill Freeza before he could transform. Either he’s incredibly fast, or it caught him off guard.”

“I don’t care, I’ll be going at him in fourth form the whole time! He won’t land a hit on me, let alone catch me by surprise.”

“Fine, have it your way, I’ll trust you to avenge him yourself. Do bring back his corpse.”

“You’re not coming with?”

“If you end up bragging too long and find yourself swarmed by monkeys _someone’s_ going to have to avenge you.”

“I don’t brag! Freeza brags, and that’s why he’s dead. I don’t waste time bantering on and on about my superiority like that brat did, I’m completely secure in my sense of power.”

“Which is why you’re monologing to me right now.”

“I-ugh, I’m not monologing! I’m just saying how-”

“Whatever Cooler. Go on now, I have a business to run.”

“S-so I’m allowed to go?”

King Cold sighed. “Yes. Go.”

-planet Vegeta-

Future Vegeta flew across the red sky and toward the west, having turned off his Super Saiyan mode no one paid him any attention as he flew toward a particularly large building. He landed in front of it, looking into the large steel structure with a smile.

He had almost never came here as a child. The Tomb of the Super Saiyan was one of the few examples of Saiyan ‘culture’ in the world. The Tournament grounds, maybe the Castle, and the Tomb. Most of what the Saiyans had were stolen from the dead Tuffles, when a Saiyan’s house collapsed they just moved in with someone else, kicked someone else out of their house and lived in it, or just lived outside. Comforts weren’t important to Saiyans. Most left the planet as babies and had death and murder surround them from day one, Coming home to Vegeta as a sort of rest stop between missions. A place to drink, to eat, to heal, to occasionally make children. Not what a home planet should be.

He hadn’t realized that until he came to Earth. At first, when he was Freeza’s soldier, every planet he stopped at to rest felt the same as Planet Vegeta, but he justified that with him feeling loss. He’d never show weakness in front of Nappa or Raditz, so he never asked, but he knew that they didn’t miss Planet Vegeta that much themselves. His ‘home’, the place he had spent so long trying to avenge, meant little more to him than Freeza 79 or any other one of the nameless planets where he’d gorge himself and rest and train.

Planet Vegeta had become nothing more than a rest stop for soldiers.

Well, most of it.

The ‘Tomb’ was the closest thing Planet Vegeta had to a church or a cathedral. They were warriors first; a moral code was seen by many as an unnecessary weakness and inhibition. But for some a moral code was important. A sense of honor, a goal, a duty, all could be great motivators. And as such his Father raised him to be honorable, he proclaimed how one day he would become a Super Saiyan and conquer the universe in a great war, like the Legendary Super Saiyan of old.

Tarble absorbed the ‘religion’ much better than he had. Tarble had mentioned several times that he wanted to be a keeper here. That is, until it turned out that Tarble had next to zero lust for fighting and Vegeta banished him rather than have a prince who couldn’t fight. Vegeta questioned whether he would bring Tarble home. He remembered Tarble being happy with his wife in his home universe. But he also wanted the Prince Vegeta of this universe to have his brother with him.

Vegeta frowned and shook his head. Those would be questions for a later time. Right now, he had a role to fulfill and take advantage of.

“Hellooo?” Vegeta called, standing outside of the giant metal tower in the middle of the badlands.

The door opened, an elderly Saiyan in yellow robes and furs walking out. The keepers didn’t wear Freeza armor or Tuffle technology. They lived out in the badlands like the Saiyans of old. “What do you want?”

“Um. I want to learn about the Saiyan religion.”

The old man blinked. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

The old man  did a little dance before turning around back into the tomb. “Come in! Come in! You’re our first visitor this year!”

“Isn’t new years in like a few weeks?”

“Yep, we don’t see very many visitors! What brings you here?”

“I’m researching the Super Saiyan Legend. I’m sure you’ve heard the news after all.”

“No, no… I’m pretty cut off, we don’t believe in using Tuffle technology.” He pointed at his ears. “No scouters.”

“Ah. Well, lead on then.”

“No, tell me the news.”

“Well, as soon as you tell me about the Super Saiyan legends I’ll tell you all about the goings on of the planet.”

“That sounds about fair.” The Saiyan nodded and walked into the massive tomb. He pointed at the walls.

“What are these? Copies of Cave drawings? They look extremely primitive.”

“No, no… nothing like that at all. The schools around the planet send us all the paintings of Super Saiyans that they make…” The man looked extremely depressed. “W-we haven’t really received any in a few years.”

“Oh, that, from what I remember they just started sending babies to other planets a few years ago. The schools began getting shut down.”

“Oh. I… didn’t know.” The Saiyan sighed. “I loved those pictures. Are the people at the other planets taking good care of the kids?”

“Well, the idea is that the kids wouldn’t take good care of the planets.”

Eventually they went underground, down a winding stone staircase, until they came to a dimly lit passage, on the walls were actual cave etchings of A giant blond Saiyan doing various acts of greatness. The elderly monk named them one by one as they passed.

“The slaughter of the South Islands” He said, pointing to an image of the Super Saiyan floating above a completely featureless stretch of sea. “The war at the Octagon city.” The Super Saiyan was attacking a bunch of short creatures with four tentacles coming out of their backs and firing lasers from their mouths. “The last full moon” it was an etching of a golden Great Ape. “And my personal favorite, the Super Saiyan’s fifteen night long assault on the country of Amazons.” I’m not describing this one.

“Alright, but what is the actual legend?” Vegeta said, blushing and looking away from the last, very detailed, etching.

The elder grinned. “A thousand years ago the Super Saiyan was born, his power grew constantly, and he inspired fear in all Saiyans across the globe, he destroyed the cruel and dishonorable leaders of the planet and plunged the Saiyan territories of the world into anarchy.”

“Why do we worship him again?”

“The anarchy was preferable to the emperors.”

“Alright.”

“After that he went around the world, challenging random opponents, testing his limits in battle whenever he could. And one day, after spending fifteen nights among the amazons, passed on his lineage over and over, and made his way toward his final battle. With his bloodline secure, many, many times over, he could fight without the little fear he had. And from one of these hundreds of lines, this very century, another Super Saiyan should appear, with an unstoppable rage and a pure heart, to rid us of our oppressive emperor once again, but this time on a galactic scale!”

 “What was this ‘last battle’ against?” Vegeta asked.

The Elder walked over to the end of the hall and lifted a golden drapery off the last etching, the Super Saiyan matching blows with a tiny red Saiyan. “The Super Saiyan God, made from the power of six pure hearted Saiyans like the Super Saiyan himself, fought each other to a standstill, in the end the God lost to the Legendary one, having both done each other a fatal blow, but the Legendary Super Saiyan only fell after all six parts of the God were already dead. All seven even died standing up. A truly epic battle beyond anything ever known to another species.”

“So, if the Super Saiyan already freed the people from it’s Emperor, in this case Freeza, the prophecy would be considered fulfilled?”

“Yep!”

“Well, I think it’s my turn to tell you about the recent news.”

Vegeta pointed at himself with his thumb. “I burnt Freeza to a crisp and left him to be dealt the finishing blow by a mob of Saiyans.” The elder gaped.  “Also, this.” Vegeta’s hair rose slightly and turned a bright golden, his eyes shining emerald, and an aura of blue surrounded him.

“Oh my you.” The Elder breathed out.

-Capital City-

Zarbon roared and threw Dodoria to the ground. “That’s for chewing with your mouth open!”

Dodoria kicked him in the jaw and did a back flip away, charging another blast. Zarbon dashed forward, kicking both of Dodoria’s hands into the air and punching his exposed chest a dozen times. “This is for making vulgar comments while _I’m_ eating!”

Dodoria yelled and sent a burst of ki from his throat at Zarbon, knocking him backward into the rubble, taking the chance to jump on top of him and begin pounding with his foot.  Zarbon caught the foot, and swinging Dodoria over him and into the ground beside him, began crushing it before firing a ki blast point blank into the foot. Dodoria let out a grunt before phasing out and appearing a few feet away. “That was for eating people! Just, ew. Really? I mean, seriously! We’re both mass murderers, on a planet of mass murderers, but seriously?! Why?!”

Dodoria merely smiled. “Because I can.”

Zarbon growled and dashed forward in a rage, firing ki blasts rapid-fire and flinging a beam toward Dodoria’s massive stomach. The pink monster dodged and moved around Zarbon, kicking out and breathing a wave of energy toward the blue lizard, but Zarbon dodged yet again. Zarbon caught Dodoria’s fist as it shot toward him, but didn’t move fast enough to catch Dodoria’s knee. Zarbon coughed up a little blood and shifted backward slowly, trying to put space between him and Dodoria. But Dodoria rushed forward, howling, and began punching Zarbon in the gut over and over, Zarbon being too stunned to respond.

“Well look here.” Dodoria said, still grunting with every punch. “Mr.30,000 is getting beat up by a little twenty-thousander!” He taunted, before getting struck on the side of the head, pushed back a few feet. He turned his head toward Maiz, back on her feet and in a fighting stance. “I thought you’d have realized how useless fighting me is.”

He jumped at the Saiyan, but the same wounded foot was grabbed by Zarbon, who began slamming him into the ground over and over. He then threw Dodoria straight up after the sixth impact, where a waiting Maiz punched Dodoria back down. They continued the game of hot potato for about two minutes, each one of Dodoria’s new concussions stopping him from attacking back. Maiz was about to send Dodoria back down to Zarbon for the ninety-eighth time when she saw a Saiyan shooting past from the crowd that had grown to watch their fight.

“Oh! Hey Bardock, want to join in?” Maiz called, before being blasted out of the way again.

“HE’S MINE!” Bardock screeched, forcing about the same amount of energy as a kamehameha into Dodoria’s skull. Zarbon’s eyes widened even more as he saw the Saiyan wail on Dodoria with more power than he had ever seen one use before. “Borgos! Shugesh!!” Bardock screamed, slamming Dodoria downward into the ground, adding another fresh crater to that city block. He spun around Dodoria faster than the pink alien could see and delivered a kick that could shatter mountains into the base of Dodoria’s neck. “That was for Fasha!” He spun around again and put his palm in front of Dodoria’s face. The alien merely screamed as a wave of white energy washed over him. “And that… was for Tora.”

Zarbon and Maiz gaped as the low level warrior sank to the ground, smiling sadly at the ashes of Dodoria. Bardock stretched and wiped some sweat from his brow. “So, Zarbon, did you have anything to do with the deaths of my soldiers?” He asked casually.

- _morning, two days ago_ -

“Freeza, Captain Bardock and his team successfully captured Kannassa.”

“Oh? That assignment has been open for weeks. Where are they heading next?”

“The assignment of Planet Meat is still open, they’re likely to choose it.”

“Send someone to ambush them.”

“Yes sir, Lord Freeza.” Zarbon bowed and flew to the other side of the ship. “Get off your fat rear and go to planet Meat, Freeza wants you to ambush Bardock and his men.”

- _back to the present_ -

“No..” Zarbon said, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead.

Bardock narrowed his eyes but nodded.

Zarbon transformed back and frowned at the crowd of Saiyans that had seen him transform. “Great, there goes my self image here.” He shifted down to his more humanoid form.

“What are you talking about?” Maiz asked.

“I’ve shown my hideous transformation to an entire crowd of the people I’ll probably be living with!”

“Noooo, you’ve shown your exceptional ability to fight to an entire crowd of warriors.”

Zarbon frowned. “Saiyans have a strange sense of beauty.”

“Strength is beauty.”

Bardock walked over to Maiz and bent down by her. “You all right? Did Dodoria do this?”

“Yep, I’m fine uncle.”

“Good, cause my sister’d kill me if I saw someone do this to you and not kill them.”

Zarbon narrowed his eyes at Bardock. “Are you related to _everybody_?”

-Castle Vegeta-

King Vegeta was ready. The pod was heading far away, toward a planet called Earth outside of both Freeza’s and Cooler’s territory. On it were three Saiyans, a low class baby named Kakarot, the son of Bardock, Paragus, Bardock’s commander, a middle class Saiyan, and Broly, Paragus’s son, who was born with a power level nearing 10,000. A baby with a power level similar to his own. A likely candidate for the Super Saiyan. He had been killing ever Saiyan born with a power level above 200 for the past few years, he couldn’t let there be anyone who could compete with Prince Vegeta after all.

But Broly had escaped. On an attack ball he found out, had been authorized to leave by the Super Saiyan! His ‘son’ from the future, if he’s to be believed. Paragus was heading toward a neutral area, most likely to lie low for as long as possible, but all the same, it was an attack ball that came very close to Cooler’s section of the galaxy. It would very likely draw the attention of Cooler and his armies.

King Vegeta cursed the Super Saiyan, this sort of thing should be planned years in advance, but luckily King Vegeta was a strategic mastermind. He quickly reorganized the warriors of the planet into groups and prepared several  Soldiers on key points of the planet that could create power balls. If need be, he could scatter Attack Balls around the space around Planet Vegeta and have them all act as moons. They could then unleash a billion Great Ape attack on Cooler’s troops. It would be open war with the universe, but if any race could survive such a thing, it would be the Saiyan race.

Future Vegeta flew into the strategy room via the nearest window and sat down next to him. “I have decided to accept my responsibility as the Legendary Super Saiyan.”

King Vegeta felt that a vein would burst on his forehead. “I. Don’t. Have time. To deal with. _You_.”

“Oh come on King. What are you worried about,  this is what the Saiyans need, one last time to get it all out of their systems, a chance to destroy all their oppressors at once, one last great war.”

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“After we take care of Cooler and Cold the Planet Trade will be gone, we can stop conquering worlds, stop sending out babies to other worlds to either wreak havoc or die. You can let the strong and weak coexist, here on this world. So what if the younger brother was born with a smaller power level and enjoyed living more than almost dying? Was that any reason to exile that child?”

“Tarble.” King Vegeta said quietly. “Was a shame to our noble lineage.”

“He was also my brother you heartless rotten despot.”

“You dare call me a despot?! You merely show up and completely destroy our way of life, and apparently you aren’t done yet!”

“Our way of life is _evil_!” Vegeta screamed. “I was a horrible monster for the first third of my life, until I landed on a little world and had a little humility beat into me by a low class Saiyan! He lived on that planet his entire life coexisting with weaklings without ever taking over or slaughtering them, because there was no reason too! He could have killed me! But instead he let me live.”

“Then he was weak.”

“No, he wanted to fight me again, because I was a challenge for him, because he thought he could help me… and you know what, after a few decades, he did. Our way of life here is stupid. We have no culture, no business of our own beside mass murdering aliens far away. He taught me the worth of life, and how a planet _should_ be run.”

“Hypocrite.” King Vegeta growled. “You sent a baby off yourself.”

“Because I don’t want to ruin the good life I know he has in the future. That’s also the reason I’m not making you bring Tarble back, because he found happiness.”

“Well, in your world did Broly and Paragus” Vegeta visibly paled “hitch the ride with him?!”

“…no.”

King Vegeta blinked, a sadistic smile forming on his face. “Well, he went with him. Looks like your ‘perfect planet’ is going to get a taste of a mid class warrior and his freak son.”

“No!” Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2. “I need to get to Earth right now! I can’t let this happen! Earth is too important!”

“It’s your own damn fault. Now then, get out of my way, I need to plan out the war you started.”

“Don’t” Vegeta growled, lifting up his father by his armor, it was cracking in his grip “treat me like a child. You’re right though. This is my fault. And I’ll fix it. But…” He seemed to wrestle with his own mind for a few minutes. “I knew that some things would change, and I came back to improve the Saiyan race. Even if it means I’m risking the life of the Saiyan who inspired me to do this.”

He dropped the King unceremoniously. “I’m going to take my official position now as the Legendary Super Saiyan. And I’m going to lead this planet toward where it _should_ go.” He cracked his knuckles. “But the first thing we’re going to do is call out Cooler.”

“No! We aren’t ready yet!”

“It’ll take him a while to show up.”

“NO! WE _NEED_ ALL THE TIME WE CAN GET!”

“I can take Cooler with one arm.”

“Oh?!” the King yelled. “Like how you took out Freeza?!”

“Yes!”

“Are we going to organize another public beatdown?”

“Why not? It’ll be fun. Just tell me when you need me to fight him, and I’ll come help. In the meantime, I’m going to do things my way.”

“Fine!”

“Good!”

“Great!”

“Awesome!” Vegeta roared, knocking his father to his seat. “Now, then I’m off to start a farm.”

“…what?”

-Cooler’s ship-

“Sir Cooler, we are on course toward Planet Vegeta, we should arrive within the week.”

“Good. One week from now I’ll be breaking that Super Saiyan over my knee.”

 An attack ball passed the ship, heading in the opposite direction. “Uh… Sir?”

“What?”

“That came from Planet Vegeta.”

“Are you kidding me? What are the chances?” Cooler teleported outside and quickly caught up to the Attack Ball, giving the code to make it slow to a stop. It opened and a young Saiyan man slowly woke up and stared at Cooler with a look of confusion before the man turned a solid shade of white. “Hey there!” Cooler said jovially. “Whatcha doing?”

“Uh… j-just a regularly assigned mission.”

“With two babies?”

“…yes.” Paragus said slowly.

“Huh. Are you three Saiyans?”

“Yes?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any information about Freeza, would you? He was visiting there after all, and we haven’t heard back from him.”

A bead of sweat fell down Paragus’s forehead. “I… promise not to kill my son?”

“Which one?”

“The one with the longer hair, though I’d prefer you not killing any of us.”

“Sure, if you tell the truth I won’t kill any of you.”

Paragus gulped. “He… Freeza I mean… was killed by the Super Saiyan, our messiah. I took the chance as a distraction so I could escape.”

“Escape from what?”

“M-my son… he has a strange condition which makes his power level appear higher than it possibly could. The King ordered him to be killed, so I had to escape with him.”

“Ah… well, where are you heading now?”

“Eyarth.”

“How would you spell that?” Cooler pulled out a note and a pencil from somewhere.

“I don’t know… E Y A R T H?”

Cooler nodded. “Alright, I’m going to just head back there and take my revenge on the Super Saiyan, for being so helpful, I’ll let you go without killing any of you!”

“R-really?”

“no.” Cooler said joyfully, grabbing Broly.

“NO!” Paragus screamed, charging an attack, when Cooler whipped his arm to the left, tossing the baby into the vacuum of space. “No….” Paragus whispered.

Cooler laughed and teleported back to his ship, which blazed away into becoming merely another light in space.

Paragus let out a sigh and flew out, grabbing Broly and carrying him back to the pod. The baby took a shallow breath and choked a little, but went back to sleeping peacefully after only a minute. “Idiot. Anyone with a power level over a few thousand can survive in space for at least a little while.”


End file.
